


Put my heart on the line.

by gyufan2303



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Foul Language, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Slight Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufan2303/pseuds/gyufan2303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell are you doing?” </p><p>Aomine smirked at him before throwing an arm around his neck and, without warning, snapping a shot of them.<br/>Kasamatsu blushed and sucker punched him while the photo printed. </p><p>“Shithead, give a person warning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put my heart on the line.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like ther might b a few typos i didn't pick up, please point them out to me if you see them!

Kasamatsu’s bedroom was surprisingly endearing. There was a fairly large framed photo of the entire Kaijou team on his bookcase; next to it are three smaller framed photos – a photo of the five main Kaijou starters from his senior year, a photo of him and Moriyama and Kobori in their school uniform all grinning into the camera, and a photo of him and Kise in casual clothes at what looked like a park. There was a couple of NBA posters on the wall and clothes strewn on the floor and random books and papers everywhere beside the bed. On his bedside was a quaint blue alarm clock like something out of a cartoon and a polaroid camera. His desk was cluttered and messy, Aomine could see maths worksheets interspersed with literature essays and chemistry notes. His dresser was devoid of knick knacks aside from a solitary white comb. Aomine wanted to say _it suits you,_ perhaps say _I like those players too,_ could even say _thank you for showing me a part of you._ What came out instead was

“Brave of you, taking a photo with Kise.”

There was a beat of silence and then Kasamatsu laughed brightly, elbowing him in the stomach.

“I told him there wasn’t room in photos for anyone besides him and his ego but he insisted.”

Kasamatsu took his bag from his hand and dropped it next to the desk with his own.

Aomine had thought he was over his jealousy of Kise, over the fear that he would always have a claim on Kasamatsu that was stronger, deeper than his own, but clearly not. He felt a ridiculous urge to somehow leave evidence that he was here, maybe leave one of his books behind, or his water bottle (or his underwear). Then he remembered the camera. He crossed the room and grabbed it before he could lose his nerve.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kasamatsu said.

Aomine smirked at him before throwing an arm around his neck and, without warning, snapping a shot of them.

Kasamatsu blushed and sucker punched him while the photo printed. “Shithead, give a person warning.” Aomine grinned and grabbed his arm before he retracted it, pulling the older man closer and kissing his flushed cheek.

“Stop being so fucking cute.” As expected, Kasamatsu’s expression immediately changed into a furious glare. Luckily the photo finished printing before he could kick Aomine into next week. The shot depicted Aomine smiling mischievously into the camera with his arm snug around Kasamatsu’s neck and Kasamatsu looking up at him in surprise, eyebrow raised and eyes humouring. It was perfect. He put it against the photo of him and Kise on the wardrobe and then sat down on the bed. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and walked over to him, putting his hands on Aomine’s shoulders.

“You’re the one who spends most of his time with a female friend who also fits his proclaimed ideal type and you’re the one getting jealous? It’s just Kise, for fuck’s sake.”

“You were in love with him in high school.”

 “And you were in love with Kuroko. For almost four years. That – that part of our lives is over, isn’t it?”

Shit, there was the uncertainty Kasamatsu always used to talk to him with in the beginning of their relationship, when he never really knew where he stood with Aomine, if Aomine was just making fun of him or using him to get off. He put his arms around Kasamatsu’s waist and pulled him so he was standing between his legs, resting his head against Kasamatsu’s chest.

“I love you. I fucking adore you. Don’t you dare think otherwise.”

He felt Kasamatsu’s fingers on his jaw, tilting his face up. Kasamatsu kissed him, hard and sloppy and full of affection and promise. He pushed him down onto the bed without stopping the kiss and straddled his waist. Aomine sucked his tongue into his mouth, scraped his teeth along it, relishing Kasamatsu’s pleasured hiss. Eventually Kasamatsu broke away. They stayed still for a few seconds, breathing deeply and looking into each other’s eyes. Kasamatsu cupped his cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.

“I’m so in love with you it hurts,” he whispered. Aomine let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

“I don’t wanna ever hurt you,” Aomine said, hugging him tighter.

“’s too late. You’ve got way too much power over me.” He kissed the hollow of Aomine’s collarbone, kept kissing his way up the column of his throat and along his jaw till he was mouthing an earlobe while Aomine shivered underneath him.

“Daiki,” he breathed.

Aomine growled, rolling them over so that he was on top. He bit down hard where Kasamatsu’s neck met his shoulder, sucking at the area before soothing the sting with his tongue. The bruise would be gorgeous on his pale skin.

“You’re mine, Yukio-san. I fucking protect what’s mine.” He fisted a hand in Kasamatsu’s hair, forcing him to look up. “Got it?” Kasamatsu smiled, sweet and a little sad and awestruck all at the same time. There were tears in his eyes from how tightly Aomine was pulling his hair.

“Yeah. I’m yours.”

Aomine kissed him again, harshly, biting at his lips.

 

Later, Aomine attempted to read through his biology textbook on the bed while Kasamatsu worked on his physics assignment at the messy desk. He was absently rubbing at a mark near his pulse point that Aomine had enthusiastically sucked onto his skin.

“You need to stop doing that or I’m gonna have to do you again. Not sure if your ass can take it.” Kasamatsu threw a pen at him.

“Dumbass, don't underestimate my ass. Get your ego under control and do your homework. If you get kicked off the team for shitty grades and let fucking Seirin or Shuutoku or Yosen or Rakuzan win the Inter High, you won’t be getting any for a month.”

 “What about Kaijou?”

At that, Kasamatsu grinned.

“They’re really fucking strong this year. You’re gonna have your work cut out for you.”

Aomine walked over and leaned down to cup his jaw and turn his face towards him, bringing their mouths together.

“I’m gonna win the Inter High and the Winter Cup,” he murmured against Kasamatsu’s lips, “and then I’m gonna take a photo of you naked, hugging the trophies in your bed, after I’ve fucked your brains out.”

Kasamatsu groaned, reaching up to grip his hair.

“I’m fucking holding you to that, you disrespectful brat.”

Aomine licked his cheek. “Why don’t you suck this disrespectful brat off while I eat you out.”

“What makes you think you deserve my ass?”

“Don’t you remember?” Aomine gave him a shit eating grin before pulling him out of his seat and to the bed. “You said it yourself. You’re mine.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should i write a prequel of how they got together or is this too terrible lemme know plz 
> 
> come talk to me about otps (and anything really) on tumblr, arrow-in-your-butt.tumblr.com 
> 
> comments, kudos and concrit v appreciated!!


End file.
